Understand
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Kagome was back in her time ready to go back to see Inuyasha, but insted she gets a surprise...


**A/Note: It didn't take me long to write this, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to put this up on this site yet. Read and review, please. I allow anonymous, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Understand**

Kagome was getting her stuff around to go back to Feudal Japan. After she was done, she ran outside with her backpack upon her back heading towards the well. She then was stopped by her brother. He looked at her with a popcicle with his soccer ball under his foot asking, "When are you and Inuyasha coming here and staying for real, sis?"

She looked at her little brother with a smile straightening up her bag. "I don't know when, but I hope it's soon, Sota." Sota understood and went with her to the Bone Eaters Well. "I'll be back for the next test I hope." Kagome told Sota looking at him about ready to jump into the well.

"Alright. Good Luck, Kagome."

"Thanks, Sota."

He went off to play soccer with his friends, but said bye first. Then the siblings went their own seperate ways. Kagome went through the well thinking, _'I hope everyone is alright.'_

--------

Inuyasha was talking to a saimyosho before Kagome came saying, "I'll call for you, now go find your master and tell him that." The saimyosho did as it was told to do by the inu hanyou. While Inuyasha went toward the well to sit beneath a tree to wait for Kagome.

Kagome started to climb out of the well putting her bag down on the grass, before getting herself out. When she was out of the well she saw Inuyasha sitting under the same tree. "Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome called over to her favorite hanyou.

His ears twitched by the happy shout that he got up. She ran toward him waving with her hand, with the backpack on her back. Inuyasha folded his arms thinking, _'Why is she so cheerful? Un...I don't care.'_ Kagome stopped in front of him ready to set off.

"Where's Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?" Kagome asked noticing.

"I left them at Kaede's."

"They could've came with you."

"I didn't want them to! Is that alright?!"

_'Did Inuyasha want to spend alone time with me?'_ Kagome thought.

"Come on, lets get going." Inuyasha told her starting to walk off. She followed after him grabbing his hand. She smiled toward him with her eyes glistening with happiness. He sighed lightly and let go of her hand and walked ahead.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"It's none of your business."

"It's Kikyo again, isn't it?" Kagome said with a hint of jealousy and sadness.

"Yeah, it's Kikyo." Inuyasha responded lying through his teeth without hinting it. The rest of the walk was silent and when they finally made it to Kaede's village they saw Shippo. It seemed that Shippo noticed them, too.

"Miroku, Sango, Kagome's here!" The fox demon exclaimed happily running to Kagome. Miroku and Sango came out of the hut with Kirara in the demon slayers arms. Sango went up to her after Shippo seeing Inuyasha go next to the hut to sit against.

"Welcome back." Sango said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sango. Glad to be back to be away algebra." Kagome retorted picking up Shippo onto her arms. Miroku was busy studying Inuyasha's behavior at the moment, but greeted Kagome. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Kagome?" Miroku asked Kagome with his hands in his sleeves.

"Yeah, how long has it been?"

"I think, about six months." Miroku then realized that Inuyasha didn't go after her. _'That's strange, Inuyasha, didn't go get her.'_ Miroku thought now pondering about it. Kagome looked toward the hut asking, "Where's Kaede?"

Sango decided to answer the question, "She's resting. We just gave her some of that medicine that you gave us enough of before you left." Kagome nodded understanding that Kaede was sick with something.

Kagome talked to them ignoring the hanyou against the hut. Then she went into the hut to see Kaede. _'Heh, I should get going.'_ Inuyasha thought getting up from his spot against the hut.

He started running toward the normal spot he normally meets their enemy.

----------

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted standing in the middle of the plain.

Naraku came out of the shade and into the plain where Inuyasha was standing. "Well, you called earlier than I thought." said Naraku quite surprised. Inuyasha went up to the enemy without his sword unsheathed.

The kumo hanyou watched the inu hanyou's steps smirking under the bamboon pelt. Inuyasha was close to Naraku's body then closed the gap, when he took off his bamboon pelt hood.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck. While Naraku wrapped one arm around Inuyasha's waist and put his other hand on the back of Inuyasha's head. They then shared a passionate kiss.

Naraku put him and Inuyasha on the grass plain still kissing him. His lover was on the bottom of Naraku while he was on top of him. The kumo broke the kiss saying to the boy under him, "You look like a fallen angel like this, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had a tiny blush forming on his cheeks from the compliment. "Don't say such things." That only made the man chuckle at his lover for what he said. The two of them went back kissing, to enjoy each others company before they go against each other again sometime.

---------

Kagome came out of the hut with food for Inuyasha. She dropped the plate of food saying, "Inuyasha's gone!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo came out because they heard the girl. The girl then told them, "I'm going to go find him."

She then ran off to go find the hanyou. Miroku looked at Sango and Shippo, they nodded, and the three of them followed her. When they caught up to her she sensed shikon jewel shards.

_'I can't be sensing them. Inuyasha doesn't have them with him unless he ran into Koga or Naraku.'_ Kagome thought pondering the explanation for who it is. Miroku had that feeling that something was up and so did the other two.

She then stopped at a tree while the other three stopped in bushes to snoop. They all looked surprised at the sight before them. Inuyasha on the ground with Naraku at the top of him. He was smothering kisses on his neck which made Inuyasha giggle.

"Naraku...why do you keep giving me compliments?"

"Is it not right for me to do so?"

"It's just strange to me."

"I see. Not use to getting compliments from me still."

"I am used to it. I just...can't adjust to being called a fallen angel and other things."

"Hm...I see."

Naraku continued to plant kisses on his neck then chin. Then he put his lips up against his feeling the warmth from the boy's mouth. Inuyasha stroked his hair while they were kissing. While the other was letting his hand roam on his arm to his ears.

Kagome gasped covering her mouth starting to cry. _'Inuyasha...'_ She thought the only thing on her mind. While the other three was staying calm, well at least Sango and Miroku.

The girl behind the tree took a deep breath then let it out, stepping from behind the tree. Inuyasha heard her then stopped what he was doing to give Kagome his attention. Naraku stood up helping Inuyasha to his feet. He gladly took the hand that helped him up and held that hand of Naraku's.

The girl from another time clenched her hands into a fist. "Inuyasha..." Kagome started angrily with Inuyasha's all out attention. She wanted to sit him hard, so hard that he would leave Naraku. "Why are you with Naraku?!" She exclaimed angrily with a hint of envy.

She wants him happy, but happy with her. Kagome loves him so much. She doesn't want him to be with anyone else that's their enemy. She doesn't understand. She thinks that their love is wrong and intolerable.

Inuyasha looked as serene calm used to the burst of anger. "SIT!!!!!!" She looked at him knowing it worked. Nothing happened to him though he was still standing there. Holding the enemies hand still. "Why didn't it work?" She asked scared to let Inuyasha go to Naraku.

"I took off the beeds of subduction by destroying them for good." Naraku answered chuckling holding onto his lover's hand tighter because his hand got held tighter also. Kagome just wants answers, she wants to know why.

"I love Naraku, Kagome. Can't you understand that? I want to be free to see him whenever I want." Inuyasha finally answered the first question. Naraku kissed his hand which made Inuyasha smile gently. Kagome then yelled, "Stop it!"

Naraku smirked and Inuyasha was stunned by that reaction. Kagome started to cry even harder. Inuyasha let go of his boyfriend's hand going over to Kagome to comfort her at his best.

"Dammit, Kagome. All I'm asking you is for you to understand my feelings toward him."

"I don't understand! But I do understand that you're a queer!"

"A what?"

"A queer. A fag. A gay. A homo."

"Kagome..."

"I'm tired of hearing from you, Inuyasha! Just tell me one thing. Did me or Kikyo mean anything to you? Or does she not know?"

Naraku just chuckled.

"No you didn't mean anything to me, Kagome. Kikyo is a good friend. Yes, she knows."

"I can't stand your dumbass anymore! You're such a damn fag!

"I just want you to understand, dammit! I'm not asking much from you, bitchy girl!"

"I loved you, you asshole! I don't ever want to see your face again!"

"Understandment is the key to this, K-"

"Go away! Stay away from me!"

"Fine, I hope some day you'll understand." Inuyasha said sadly going to Naraku to be held. Naraku held him then said to the Higurashi girl, "I hope you're happy with your decision." He smirked holding the boy in his arms close.

"I'll never come back, Kagome." Inuyasha tightened his grip on Naraku's bamboon pelt now hiding his tears. Then the two of them disappeared to go to the kumo's manor. Kagome then looked at the disappeared forms. "I'm going home." Kagome said walking past the bodies that were watching.

Miroku sighed then asked the girl, "Do you want to know if we knew also?"

Kagome shook her head then went to go get her backpack from Kaede's hut. The other's went with her noticing that she was going to leave them for awhile. "Are you coming back?" Shippo asked curiously. Kagome shook her head and left the village.

----------

She then hugged her friends there and then went through the well for the last time. The three of them watched her go through the well. They went back to Kaede's village and gathered their things to go their seperate ways.

---------

Kagome called her friends once she was back to hang out with them. _'I still don't understand.'_ Kagome thought leaving the house to go to her friends hang out.

When her friends got there they asked her what was up. She explained about the boyfriend they never met.

"Wow, so, he was actually gay."

"Yeah.

"That's horrible news."

"Yeah, it is."

They then continued talking about it. When Kagome saw someone in red and blue torn jeans with silver hair and amber eyes. _'Inuyasha?'_ Kagome thought seeing the person. Then she saw someone else with red eyes and black hair wearing purple and black jeans. _'Naraku?'_

"Kagome, what are you staring at?"

"Um...Those two."

Her friends looked then looked back at Kagome. Yumi then answered, "Oh, that's the new student in the high school, the one with the silver hair. His name is Yashano Kitsuzumi. And that man there is his boyfriend he's in college. His name is Nakame Karnawa." Kagome tilted her head confused.

"How do you know?"

"We talked to him at lunch."

"Yashano, Nakame over here!"

_'They look exactly like them.' _Kagome thought watching them walk over to their table with their orders. They started talking and it was strange how similar they were to their past selves. While she's nothing like Kikyo. _'They're really nice. Maybe Inuyasha was right the key is to understand. Aw, their even holding hands.'_ Kagome thought watching the two boys.

_'I understand, now.'_ she thought leaving the place with her friends and new found friends. She looked up at the sky then continued chatting with her friends not upset anymore.

-------------------

Naraku looked at Inuyasha, who was looking out the window. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Inuyasha looked at the man he loves with a smile. "I think, Kagome probably understands, now." Naraku rose an eyebrow then went to sit down by his mate. "At least now you can do whatever you please."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. Inuyasha just hopes that she understands that he likes freedom that's why he asked Naraku to remove the Prayer Beeds. Naraku put an arm around Inuyasha's waist bringing him close to him.

The inu hanyou leaned into the embrace then kissed Naraku upon the cheek. "What if Sesshomaru comes here?" Inuyasha asked Naraku putting his hand through the man's hair. Naraku touched Inuyasha's cheek caressing it. "Leave and make him go against my incarnations. We'll just leave no trace of our scents. Leaving this country."

Inuyasha thought the kumo's brain was quite cruel to others. "I love you, Naraku." Inuyasha said sitting on his lap facing him. Naraku just chuckled holding Inuyasha close to him.

"I love you too, my dear angel."

"Damn you! I hate being called such shit!"

Naraku laughed and then laid Inuyasha down. Naraku went at the top of him then smothered him with more kisses. "I hope someday you'll understand that I hate pet names." said Inuyasha who was now being kissed by the man at the top of him.

----------------

**A/Note: I thought this was pretty good. Review, please! I'll give you a big hug.**


End file.
